Into the world of unknown
by xCasperx
Summary: Set place pre-crash…Two years before the crash of 815 a small boat crashes on the island. The only person that survives is a young girl name Katie. She is only 12 watch her make her way into the world of the island and who she meets. please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Set place pre-crash…Two years before the crash of 815 a small boat crashes on the island. The only person that survives is a young girl name Katie. She is only 12 watch her make her way into the world of the island and who she meets.

Disclaimer-I don't own lost or any characters you recognize.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Katie woke up on a sandy beach. The waves crashed over her as she tried to crawl up to the higher ground. She fell back down to the muddy sand and groaned. "Mom!" she yelled hoping her mother was nearby. All Katie heard were the waves pounding down on top of her. She coughed and sputtered trying to get the water out of her lungs and when she would succeed more would come. "Dad!" Katie sputtered trying to get help from her parents. Her arms were aching and she was drowning out here with no one to help her. Somehow she would have to find the strength to pull herself up and out of the water. Grabbing the shifty sand in front of her she pulled as hard as she could bear. She suddenly found herself lying on dry sand her brown hair covered in sand. She coughed and slowly opened her eyes the sun blinding her.

The sun was strong here and pieces of wood surrounded her. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and looked at the wood around her that belonged to their house boat. Something caught the corner of her eye and she gasped as two bodies floated upside down in the water. She found some inner strength and got up running to her mother and father in the water. "Mommy, Mommy, no, no, no" She cried holding her mom's body in her little arms as the waves toppled down on her. She cried as her mother's watery blood poured over her hands and arms. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Katie yelled crying loudly as a waved knocked her into the water. She came back up for air and slowly went to the shore and sat down crying silently. "Why, why, why does this happen to me?!" She yelled into the distance as she yelled a rustle was heard behind her and she spun around eyes focused on the gun that was pointed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- in Chapter one

Disclaimer-I don't own lost or any character that you recognize.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Why, why, why does this happen to me?!" She yelled into the distance as she yelled a rustle was heard behind her and she spun around eyes focused on the gun that was pointed at her. Katie froze as tears ran down her cheeks and washing the strands of sand off. A woman stood there a rifle in hand which slowly came down and a soft expression became focused on her face.

"Alex? Is your name Alex?" the woman asked and Katie shook her head terrified

"My name is…" she sniffled "Katie" The woman's face saddened and she looked back into the jungle from where she came

"Katie, I am Danielle. You have to come with me. _They_ will find you out here." Danielle said and Katie shook her head and pointed to her mom and dad looking saddened

"My mom and dad, they're dead." Katie said crying silently but Danielle pulled her up and wiped the sand off of her

"You will die too if they find you." Danielle replied and Katie's saddened expression changed as Danielle said this, her expression went from sad to terrified in a matter of minutes.

"Who?" Katie asked scared but as she said that men and women came out of the trees guns in hands and they were wearing old and ripped clothes. The people cocked their weapons and pointed them not at Katie but at Danielle who cocked her weapon back. Katie backed up but there was no place to go. A man appeared in front of all the others and waved to the people who put their guns down.

"We are not here to hurt you Danielle." The man said, he had dark hair and dark eyes and was wearing cloth pants and a shirt with a cloth vest over it.

"I will not let you take the girl like you took my Alex." Danielle yelled and the man sighed

"No one has to get hurt here, you are clearly out numbered please, don't make this harder than it has to be." The man said and Danielle fired a shot hitting one of the women in the chest. A man pulled out a device and shot it, Danielle fell to the ground unconscious. Katie screamed and backed up falling to the sand. The man looked toward Katie who was staring at Danielle terrified. The man walked forward but Katie scooted through the sand and into the water. "Hey, hey we aren't going to hurt you. This woman is a bad person; we are trying to save you." The man said looking at Katie as Katie shook terrified and looking around at all of them as they watched her "Trust me." He said and she looked to the water her mother's body floating on top. The man took a step closer and into the water till he was just above her. She looked up a tear running down her face "Please trust me." He said and she looked toward Danielle one more time before taking his outstretched hand. He pulled her up and picked her up out of the water carrying her to his people. "Get Jenna to Juliet, tell Ben that I am in the Barracks." He said carrying Katie off into the jungle as the rest of the people started making a stretcher for the woman that was shot.

He set her down gently on the ground about five minutes in and he guided her through the jungle "What's your name?" He asked and she looked up at him wiping her face

"Katherine but my mom and dad call, called me Katie." She said quietly and he nodded

"Nice to meet you Katie, my name is Richard." He said putting his hand on her back to help guide her. "We will keep you safe, I promise" He said looking down at her as she looked forward.

_End Flashback_

_**A/N- got you guys and girls on that one didn't I?**_


End file.
